Goku y Black Goku en Saint Seiya
by Black goku super sayayin rose
Summary: Este acontecimiento sucede a principios de la saga de Black Goku en donde ellos viajan por un agujero de espacio-tiempo provocado por el anillo del tiempo, viajarán a unos meses antes de la batalla por los 12 templos del Zodiaco, ellos se estabilizaran allí y sin poder regresar a su época actual no les queda otra opción que vivir ahí
1. chapter 1

Dimensión DBS

Black y goku se encuentran enfrascado en una pelea feroz mientras un portal en el cielo color negro, una pelea con puñetazos,patadas,ataques de energía lijeros y pesados terminando todo en una patada de Black al abdomen de goku para mandarlo al suelo

Black: son goku tu y los humanos se irán al infierno -carga un ataque rojo - muere!!!!!! - lo lanza-

Goku: -sale de los escombros- ni hablar no moriré Black...KAME-HAME...HA!!!!!! -lanza el poderoso ataque al mismo tiempo que Black creando un mega choque

Piccolo: esto es peligroso!!!

Mirai trunks: señor goku!!!!

Vegeta: kakarotto!!!!!

Killin: goku!!!!!!!

Black y Goku: aaaaaaahhhh -le dan más potencia al choque sin notar que el portal del anillo se agranda y se vuelve rojo con negro absorbiendo el poder del choque junto con Black y Goku de mala manera-

Black: MALDITA SEA!!! - se lo lleva el portal mientras jala de una pierna a goku

Goku: oye sueltame sueltame!!!! - dice goku en forma cómica tratando de safarse del agarre de Black lo cual es inútil

Black: si yo me voy tu te vienes conmigo!!!! - exclama black entrando al portal de forma violenta con goku el cual llora de forma cómica

Killin/Vegeta/piccolo y Mirai trunks: GOKU/KAKAROTTO!!!!!

Goku y Black: AAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! - se los traga el portal llevándolos a otra dimensión

Todo se vuelve negro

Avances del próximo capítulo

Black: donde estamos???? - se levanta- genial tenia que ser son goku

Goku: oye tu fuiste quien me arrastró hasta aquí

Black: -lo ignora- no entiendo el anillo del tiempo debería haberme llevado a mi época actual no hasta aquí

Continuará...

(Pronto se pondrá mejor lo prometo es mi primera historia en fanfiction y prometo sacarle provecho PD: Goku no será tan inocente aquí claro que no será un pervertido pero tampoco será tan tonto)


	2. capítulo 2

Narra Goku

Luego de que aquel agujero de espacio-tiempo nos tragara quede inconsciente, al despertar vi que estoy con Black en una especie de desierto montañoso, el aún está inconsciente pero yo ya desperté, lo mejor será despertarlo

Goku: hey Black -lo mueve- Black -lo mueve nuevamente- BLACK!!!! -le da un pisotón en el abdomen a Black el cual salta como un resorte por el susto y le pega una patada en el costado de la cabeza a Goku-

Black: ESTAS LOCO SON GOKU? PUDISTE HABERME MATADO IMBECIL!!!!! - exclama Black furioso mientras que Goku queda sobandose la cabeza-

Goku: ay ay ay ay ay ay porque me pegas? Solo te desperté

Black: y acaso te pedí que lo hicieras? -se cruza de brazos y frunce el ceño-

Goku: que malagradecido

Black: donde estamos? -dice Black mientras examina la zona- como lo pensé..esto debe ser una época del pasado en otra dimensión

Goku: que?

Black: para que diablos me molesto en explicartelo son Goku eres muy tonto e ignorante -_-

Goku: Malo ;-;

Black: de todos modos esto fue tu culpa!

Goku: perdón? Cómo que mi culpa? El que empezó todo este revuelo fuiste tu señor perfecto, tu y tu perspectiva errada acerca de los humanos y no se que

Black: imbécil te arrepentirás por lo que dices ya veras

Goku: bueno bueno lo mejor será que vayamos a ver si hay gente cerca y pedirles el favor de decirnos donde estamos

Black: perdón? Nosotros?? Tu piensas son Goku que luego de todo este lío te acompañe en esto?? Perdóname pero discúlpame yo ni loco me muevo contigo así que vete por tu camino que yo me largare por el mio Bye Bye -dice Black en un tono seco para luego elevarse y alzar el vuelo alejándose de Goku y dejándolo solo-

Goku: bien como tu quieras yo iré sólo de todas formas no nací acompañado -dice Goku para luego empezar a caminar por toda el área montañosa y riscosa

20 minutos después con Black Goku

Black: ja claro como si fuera a acompañarlo, los dioses no nos juntamos con los mortales cuando se ha visto? -se pregunta así mismo Black de una forma irónica mientras vuela a lo lejos y divisa 12 templos alineados y a un pequeño pueblo mucho más abajo de los templos- por fin civilización!! - exclama Black mientras vuela en picada hacia el pueblo -

Con Goku

Goku ha caminado por casi dos horas al rededor del área montañosa hasta avistar un templo a lo lejos, luego de avistar dicho templo se dirige a este.

Goku: finalmente eso parece una casa - dice Goku mientras camina hacia el templo pero en el camino se topa con una chica de cabellos castaños,una máscara plateada y una armadura de Amazona, la amazona de la constelación del águila-

¿¿??: Hola,qué hace usted por estos lugares?, no todas las personas deben estar aquí,usted no puede estar aquí así que será mejor que se marche - dice la misteriosa chica observando detalladamente a Goku

Goku: oh Hola mi nombre es Son Goku emm bueno yo estoy por aquí sin saber porque me perdí y realmente tengo sed y mucha hambre!!! - dice Goku de una forma infantil sacandole una risita a la chica misteriosa-

¿¿??: lo había olvidado me llamo Marín,pero volviendo al tema usted no debería estar aquí es muy peligroso

Goku: no te preocupes Marín tendré cuidado, no me pasará nada no te preocupes tendré cuidado

Marín: pero..

Goku: ya te dije que todo estará bien así que no te preocupes adiós Marín fue un gusto conocerte!!! - dice Goku para luego empezar a caminar alejándose de Marín

Marín: mmm, es lindo no se le quita - dice Marín con un pequeño sonrojo para luego quitarse esos pensamientos

Con Black

Black ha llegado al mismo tiempo que Goku avisto hace minutos atrás con la ayuda de la teletransportacion.

Black: así es aqui,el famoso templo de aries -sonríe de lado- esto será más que fácil -asegura Black mientras escucha una voz conocida- Maldita sea

Goku: Black viste el mismo templo que yo no?

Black: Jum si, yo iré por mi camino y tu por el tuyo

Goku: y si vamos los dos?

Black: Tsk ya que pero ni creas que te sacaré de algún aprieto en el que tu te metas - dice Black con algo de molestia para luego entrar con Goku en el templo

¿¿??: quien osa entrar al templo de aries - suena una voz misteriosa en todo el templo

Goku: preparate Son Goku - dice Black haciendo una pose de pelea

Goku: si -asiente con la cabeza-

y así comienza la batalla en el templo de aries,Quien saldrá victorioso? Ganarán la pelean? descubranlo en el siguiente capítulo.

Narrador: Saint seiya Goku y Black Goku

Goku: Hola soy Goku,este lugar es extraño hasta se pueden oír voces

Black: Son Goku prepárate!!!!

¿¿??: si van a cruzar este templo primero deberán vencerme

Goku: en el próximo episodio de Saint Seiya Goku y Black Goku la pelea del santuario a comenzado

Black: esto será más que fácil


	3. Aries

Previamente en Saint Seiya Goku y Black Goku

Black: así es aqui,el famoso templo de aries -sonríe de lado- esto será más que fácil -asegura Black mientras escucha una voz conocida- Maldita sea

Goku: Black viste el mismo templo que yo no?

Black: Jum si, yo iré por mi camino y tu por el tuyo

Goku: y si vamos los dos?

Black: Tsk ya que pero ni creas que te sacaré de algún aprieto en el que tu te metas - dice Black con algo de molestia para luego entrar con Goku en el templo

¿¿??: quien osa entrar al templo de aries - suena una voz misteriosa en todo el templo

Goku: preparate Son Goku - dice Black haciendo una pose de pelea

Goku: si -asiente con la cabeza-

Hoy presentamos: Un Combate feroz en el Templo de Aries

¿¿??: Creo haber preguntado... quien Osa entrar al Sagrado Templo de Aries?! -resuena la voz todo el templo de una manera intimidante mientras desde las sombras aparece lentamente un guerrero de armadura dorada y cabello largo de color lila y unos pequeños puntos en el lugar donde deberían estar sus cejas revelando su identidad.

Goku: Quien Eres?? - Habla seriamente Goku observando detalladamente al guerrero dorado, por otro lado Black solo se limita a cruzarse de brazos seriamente recordando algo que leyó de un libro de mitología griega.

Black: me parece haber leído sobre ti en un libro de mitología al igual que de este lugar y sobre los demás guerreros que lo aguardan - dice el guerrero oscuro mientras ladea un poco la cabeza y ve al santo de oro.

Goku: Eh?? Tu conoces a este sujeto? Y hay otros??? - cuestiona Goku incrédulo mientras ve a Black con una ceja alzada.

Black: exactamente, el es uno de los 12 santos dorados que resguardan este santuario para proteger a la diosa Athena de enemigos realmente poderosos, este lugar está conformado por 12 templos alineados según el signo zodiacal, este es el templo de Aries, también le sigue el de tauro, Géminis, cáncer, Leo, Virgo, libra, escorpio, Sagitario, capricornio, acuario y Piscis aunque tampoco hay que olvidar el templo patriarcal donde se encuentra athena con el patriarca - explica el guerrero oscuro sin saltarse ningún detalle mientras observa al Guerrero dorado que resguarda el Templo Ariano quien solo sonríe ligeramente.

Goku: vaya... y tu como sabes todo eso???

Black: es uno de los tantos mitos que he leído -se encoje de Hombros Black de una manera simplona sin darle mucha importancia.

¿¿??: entonces me imagino que también sabrás que la única manera de que los deje pasar es que me venzan en una pelea no?? -cuestiona el Ariano serio obteniendo una mirada seria de parte de ambos sayayine.

Black: eso ya lo sabía lo único que no se es como diablos vas a sobrevivir a nosotros??? - dice maleficamente el Sayayin oscuro.

¿¿??: insolente - frunce el ceño el santo de oro mientras un aura de cosmos dorado lo rodea.

Goku: pero aún no nos has dicho tu nombre - dice Goku interfiriendo en la conversación de ambos guerreros.

¿¿??: Soy Mü...Mü de Aries - Habla Mü cordialmente presentándose ante los dos sayayines.

Goku: Mi nombre es Son Goku mucho gusto Mü - se presenta igualmente Goku estrechando su mano con el santo dorado de Aries.

Black: como sea soy Goku Black - dice el guerrero oscuro serio y cruzado de brazos mientras que Goku le suelta la mano a Mü.

Goku: entonces yo seré tu oponente Mü! - exclama Goku emocionado mientras se coloca en posición de combate.

Black: que dijiste???? Para nada Son Goku este es mío - escupe Black de mala gana empujando a Goku.

Goku: oye!!! Yo pelearé con Mü!!! - dice Goku encarando a Black quien lo empuja nuevamente- Estúpido - le devuelve el empujón a Black.

Black: Miserable -gruñe Black entre dientes molesto listo para atacar a Goku mientras que Mü solo se limita a observar la discusión de ambos guerreros en silencio-

Goku: espera espera esta no es la forma - dice Goku negando con la cabeza- mejor juguemos piedra, papel o tijeras a ver quien peleará con el - propone Goku emocionado mientras sonríe con su típica sonrisa haciendo que Black Frunciese el ceño molesto.

Black: este no es momento para tus miserables juegos - dice Black molesto mientras un aura de ki maligno se forma a su alrededor poniendo a Mü alerta sintiendo el poder enorme del guerrero oscuro.

Mü: -pensando: Este individuo tiene un poder inmenso..puede ser un peligro para el santuario y sus habitantes- piensa Mü algo nervioso apretando sus puños.

Goku: cálmate un poco Black solo es un juego, vamos o que tienes miedo de perder? - dice burlonamente Goku mientras que Black se calma un poco haciendo desaparecer su aura de ki oscuro.

Black: no tengo miedo idiota...bien jugaré tu maldito juego - escupe Black sin vacilar y se acerca a Goku con el puño cerrado.

Black/Goku: UNO, DOS TRES!!!!!! - extienden sus manos,Black pone su puño y Goku la mano abierta.

Goku: Ja! Gané! Papel vence a piedra - exclama Goku alegremente mientras que Black se le forma una vena palpitante en su frente molesto.

Black: Miserable - se cruza de brazos desviando la mirada mientras que Goku se pone en pose de batalla frente a Mü quien parpadea dos veces ante el comportamiento de los guerreros para finalmente colocarse también en posición de combate.

Goku: vamos ataca! - exclama Goku sonriendo levemente mientras que Mü se lanza al ataque dándole varios golpes y patadas las cuales Goku frena fácilmente dejando sorprendido a Mü cuyos golpes aumentan de velocidad constante, por otro lado Goku solamente se limita a frenar sus ataques para luego soltarle un puñetazo en la mejilla a Mü mandandolo a volar destrozando un pilar del templo.

Goku: vamos esfuérzate más Mü no creo que ese sea todo tu poder - dice seriamente Goku para después sentir un ki detrás de el-eh? - voltea encontrándose con un Mü con un hilo de sangre saliendo del lado izquierdo de los labios por el puñetazo que recibió, este rápidamente carga un rayo de cosmos lanzandolo a Goku quien logra esquivarlo pero en cuestión de segundos Mü aparece nuevamente detrás de Goku gracias a la Teletransportacion-

Mü: REVOLUCIÓN ESTELAR!!!! - Exclama Mü lanzando el ataque de cosmos impactando a Goku en la espalda y lanzandolo contra un muro atravesandolo saliendo al exterior del templo.

Black: que reflejos tan pobres - dice Black viendo en dirección al hoyo en el muro donde se estrelló Goku.

Fuera del Templo

Goku se encuentra entre los escombros del muro del templo ariano por el ataque de Mü

Goku: diablos no debí confiarme - dice Goku casi ileso excepto por su ropa que está algo rota quedandole solamente su camiseta azul ya que la parte superior de su Gi esta completamente destrozado- estas ropas ya no aguantan nada...

Argh! -exclama Goku con dolor sintiendo una patada en la parte baja de su abdomen de parte de Mü quien aprovechando la distracción de Goku y con ayuda de la Teletransportacion lo manda a volar contra hasta chocar con un árbol rompiendolo a la mitad por el impacto -

Mü: te distraes y también te confías demasiado...eso no te ayuda en nada - en ese momento sale Goku apareciendo por detrás del santo dorado pegandole una patada giratoria en la espalda arrojando a este contra una roca pulverizandola con el cuerpo de Mü.

Goku: y tu alardeas demasiado para mi gusto - dice el sayayin serio para después desaparecer y aparecer donde está ubicado el cuerpo de Mü,lo toma de un pie y lo lanza alto hacia el Aire- ahora verás! - grita Goku para después aparecer a la altura de Mü, pegarle un rodillazo en el abdomen y un martillo con ambos puños en la espalda del santo dorado clavandolo en la árida tierra dejando un Crater y levantando una enorme cortina de polvo y escombros que se puede visualizar a kilómetros a la redonda - vaya eso es todo? Qué decepción - dice Goku en un tono aburrido mientras camina devuelta al templo ariano mientras Black lo ve serio-

Black: a donde vas? Esto aún no se acaba - dice serio Black mientras que Goku solo parpadea dos veces tras las palabras de su ahora compañero para luego voltear y ver a un Mü saliendo del Crater con su cabello desalineado,con una postura tambaleante, con raspones en las zonas donde su armadura no lo protege asi como en el rostro con algo de sangre, un ojo entrecerrado y con cuartaduras medianas en su armadura dorada -

Goku: vaya parece que si puede seguir adelante con esto -dice Goku serio - pero no por mucho -carga una esfera azul en sus manos - Ka-ME-Ha-Me...HAAAAAAAA - Dispara el super ataque el cual se dirige a una velocidad increíble hacia Mü.

Mü: M..Miserable MURO DE CRISTAL!!!!!!!!!! - exclama a todo pulmón el santo dorado de Aries creando un imponente muro de cosmos dorado al frente de Mü.

Black: Eh??? - sorprendido Black observa la barrera resplandeciente de cosmos mientras que Goku solo frunce el ceño y le da mas fuerza al ataque.

Goku: AAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!! - grita Goku dando mas potencia al ataque golpeando el Muro de Mü pero este solo se ondula un poco hacia dentro, resplandece y dispara el Kamehameha devuelta al punto de origen.

Goku: que demonios! - exclama Goku desviando su propio ataque con el antebrazo dirigiéndolo hacia una montaña lejana la cual explota en mil pedazos dejando una explosión retumbante en todo el lugar.

Mü: cuando atacas al muro de cristal... es como atacarte en un espejo por lo cual esta barrera devuelve cualquier ataque no importa el que sea será revertido - explica el caballero dorado algo tartamudo y tambaleante por las heridas lo cual molesta a Goku.

Goku: Cobarde sal de ahí y ven a pelear! - grita el sayayin con ira para luego acribillar a Golpes y patadas al gran muro de cosmos el cual solo resplandece en respuesta a los ataques del sayayin pero no cede.

Black: idiota que acaso no oíste lo que el moradito dijo??? Nada puede atravesar esa cosa - dice Black sereno observando la rabieta de Goku.

Goku: claro que se romperá - dicho esto el guerrero retrocede - ya verás.

Mü: -Pensando: espero y el muro resista a todos sus ataques me estoy quedando sin energías - piensa Mü herido mientras limpia la sangre de sus labios.

Goku: Kaio-Ken!!!!!!! - exclama Goku mientras un aura rojiza lo envuelve y su musculatura aumenta poco a poco mientras sus pupilas se hacen casi transparentes - AAAAAHH!! - sale volando velozmente dejando una estela rojiza al pasar hacia la enorme barrera de Mü quien solo ve el cambio abrumador de Goku tanto físicamente como en su poder, inmóvil ve como Goku atraviesa el Muro destruyendolo dejando fragmentos de este cayendo en el aire cayendo en cámara lenta en los pies del Ariano el cual no da crédito a lo que ven sus ojos.

Goku k (kaio ken) : Grrrr MISERABLE!!!!!!! -grita a todo pulmón Goku dándole un puñetazo mortífero en el abdomen a Mü cuyos ojos se abren por el dolor y deja una bocanada de sangre en el aire para luego manchar el piso con esta al mismo tiempo que un pequeño Crater se forma en el centro de su armadura cuyas grietas se agrandan para finalmente caer Mü inconsciente en el suelo boca abajo.

Goku: creo que me pasé un poco -dice Goku volviendo a su estado normal mientras rasca su nuca obteniendo una mirada simplona por parte de su ahora compañero.

Black: no exageres solo lo noqueaste no está muerto - dice el guerrero oscuro viendo a Mü cuyo ki no ha desaparecido.

Goku: si así parece - dice Goku mientras pica levemente a Mü con una ramita en la cabeza.

Black: y que prosigue???? - cuestiona Black alzando una ceja serio mientras que Goku saca una pequeña bolsa del interior de su traje.

Goku: no podemos dejarlo así, hay que ayudarlo - contesta Goku sacando una pequeña semilla del ermitaño para luego dejar a Mü boca arriba,levantandolo un poco y metiendole la semilla en la boca- vamos Mü comela es una semilla del ermitaño esto te ayudará - dice Goku mientras que el Ariano obedece masticando la semilla y recuperándose al instante.

Mü: vaya... increíble - dice el Guerrero dorado examinandose sorprendido ya que todo el dolor que sentía desapareció al comer dicha semilla- que fue eso que me diste?? - cuestiona el Ariano observando a Goku.

Goku: es una semilla del ermitaño, es una medicina que puede curarte al instante quitándote cualquier tipo de dolor y con ella puedes pasar 10 dias sin comer - explica Goku mientras sonríe.

Mü: increíble... - dice Mü sorprendido pero su sorpresa aumenta al ver su armadura maltrecha toda cuarteada - sinceramente no puedo creer que mi armadura recibió tanto daño, es raro que una armadura dorada sufra un daño tan potente como este - dice entre pensamientos el guerrero dorado sorprendido viendo su armadura.

Black: basta de charla, nos dejarás pasar o que? - cuestiona a secas Black viendo a Mü.

Mü: eh? Ah si... pueden pasar... -dice seriamente Mü viendo a Black.

Goku: Genial, gracias Mü buena pelea - exclama Goku alejándose de Mü caminando a la par de Black quien solo se limita a caminar serio.

Mü: antes de que les permita seguir díganme.. para que quieren cruzar las doce casas?? - cuestiona Mü mientras los ve serio.

Black: que sepas nuestro propósito de cruzar los templos no es de tu inconveniente humano - dice Black serio mientras jala a Goku del brazo para después salir del templo.

Mü: humano??? Que acaso no son humanos? - se cuestiona para si mismo Mü mientras piensa: esos dos se traen algo entre manos, tienen un poder gigantesco y terrorífico...facilmente le pueden plantar cara a los gemelos Géminis y a los demás santos dorados... Goku tiene un cosmos tranquilo y puro al parecer pero el otro tiene uno maligno y sombrío... son demasiado poderosos para ser... unos simples niños humanos - piensa Mü seriamente dispuesto a entrar a su templo.

En los escalones dirección a Tauro

Goku y Black se encuentran camino al siguiente templo, el de Tauro

Goku: oye Black lo que dijo Mü hace un momento me dejó pensando... para que queremos cruzar los 12 templos - cuestiona Goku mientras que Black solo se sienta en un escalón.

Black: tienes razón Son Goku... no había pensado en eso, para que queremos cruzar los templos..?? - se cuestiona para si mismo Black mientras que Goku solo se rasca su mejilla con su dedo pensando también.

Goku: supongo que el pelear con Mü dejó en claro que hay sujetos aún más fuertes según vayamos avanzando...así que querer saber que tan fuertes son esos sujetos y pelear con ello seria razón suficiente no???? - pregunta el sayayin viendo a Black, quien solo lo ve con una leve expresión de sorpresa.

Black: vaya Son Goku primera vez que veo que usas ese cerebro tuyo para algo productivo - dice Black con un tono de burla y sarcasmo haciendo que Goku frunza el ceño.

Goku: oye! En serio me crees tan tonto?? - cuestiona Goku indignado sacandole una risa a su compañero.

Black: dado al comportamiento que has demostrado siempre, me he dado cuenta que eres un ser de poco poder intelectual pero quien sabe a lo mejor me equivoque, como sea sigamos - dice el sayayin oscuro mientras es seguido con Goku subiendo los escalones dirección a la casa de Tauro.

Templo de Tauro

Ambos sayayines llegan a la entrada del templo sagrado de Tauro

Goku: llegamos Black - dice Goku llegando justo al frente de la entrada de dicho Templo.

Black:...hay una energía que bloquea la entrada, dudo que no haya nadie - dice el sayayin oscuro serio mientras que Goku se limita a tratar de entrar al templo pero es empujado con fuerza hacia atrás por una energía de cosmos.

Continuará...


End file.
